


the seals you give, the feelings we share

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cue in the seals, ongniel are hella whipped, the seals weren't really the main thing, they're basically in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: From the very moment Seongwoo approached him, he already felt that they would get along so well – he wasn’t wrong. Though, he hadn’t expected that they would treat each other more than friends.or alternatively,Daniel may have brought something more than the two seals he has in tow. #preongnielweekentree





	the seals you give, the feelings we share

**Author's Note:**

> pre-ongniel week entrée, let's enjoy next week. sorry for the bad writing ahead, btw

“Hyung! hyung!” Daniel mouths, feet slightly tapping louder against the wooden floor with much excitement. He spots Seongwoo cooped up again in the younger’s bottom bunk bed. “Look what I’ve got hyung!”

Seongwoo, feeling the laze on a rainy summer’s evening, rolls to the edge of the bed and opens one eye peering through Daniel. He gasps, “Niel-ah, what are those.”

“I’ve got new seals for you, hyung!” The boy says enthusiastically and the older could see his two rabbit teeth showing as his lips curl into the cheekiest smile.

On that day, Seongwoo and Daniel had separate schedules; one being an emcee in a Saturday music show and one having a separate fansign for a cosmetics brand he’s currently endorsing.

Knowing Daniel would end up late again, the older decided to sleep in the lower bunk since he’s tired, and climbing to the upper part of the deck proved to be a daunting task when you’re already half asleep returning from the broadcast station.

 

Maybe, he also wanted to sleep next to the younger, too.

 

However, here he is, beauty sleep abruptly ruined by the younger’s elation. Daniel looks at Seongwoo trying to get a hold of himself, carefully hoisting his lithe body from laying supine at the foam and sits in the bed while rubbing his puffy eyes to get rid of the drowsiness _. He’s absolutely adorable_ , Daniel coos.

It had been pretty much a common knowledge within the dorm that he and the older have something going on. So far no one has ever confronted them still, but the members know, and are comfortable with the two of them doting each other.

Daniel doesn’t know when and where it started but he knows that their interactions came in naturally, as if they’ve known each other for so long. From the very moment Seongwoo approached him, he already felt that they would get along so well – he wasn’t wrong. Though, he hadn’t expected that they would treat each other _more than friends._

They still haven’t had ‘The talk’, but Daniel is comfortable of everything right now and he thinks Seongwoo feels the absolute same. They share everything: food, random crap they buy when they go overseas, some games (because he wouldn’t dare play with Daniel as the younger tends to tease him for being a poor player), and maybe, cuddles, a bit – _no_ , lots of cuddles especially when they’re both tired from work.

 

In the unsung consensus they share, Seongwoo and Daniel are both comfortable.

 

As the older gently rubs off the sleep away in his system, vision slowly clearing and focusing at the two objects within Daniel’s grasp, he smiles. “Wow, Niel-ah, where did you get this?”

“On my fansign, hyung! I saw two girls holding the seals and they looked so cute so I asked them for it,” Daniel sits at the side of the bed, in front of Seongwoo whose hair is splayed in different directions. _He’s so cute_ , Daniel mutters quietly in his thoughts.

“Niel-ah, I thought I already told you that stealing isn’t good,” the older playfully reprimands in a sleepy tone and Daniel just grumbles, placing the two seals on the bedside table.

“But I asked the girls nicely, hyung,” Daniel half-sulks and gently moves away from the corner of the bed. Seongwoo feels his heart sinking at the sudden frown that emerged out of Daniel’s lips, “Because it reminded me of hyung.” 

Seongwoo can’t help but coo at the adorable male, pulling him in the bed, and hugging him like a koala in a tree. For him, Daniel had always been so _so_ comfortable – the warmth he felt from the confines of his home at Incheon could never top the warmth provided by _his_ man.

“I’m sorry, Niel-ah. I was just joking,” he utters, the two of them now laying in the small bed, head nuzzling at the crook of Daniel’s neck, “But thank you. You’re always the sweetest.”

“Eyy, hyung,” he looks at Seongwoo’s beautiful sleepy face, his eyes looking mesmerizing and the moles adorned at his fluffy cheeks always seem to ask for kisses. “Even though you tease me, I’ll always love you.”

Seongwoo feels everything go slow for a moment, the familiar coil in his stomach present and the fluttering in his chest seem to a mimic a thousand butterflies. He’s so in love – beyond in love with the younger. He’s always going to be Seongwoo’s abode, a person who’ll provide solace for him wholeheartedly.

The older, drowning from the sudden rush of mellifluous feelings, presses his thin lips against the younger’s. Daniel’s chest flutters as he senses the sudden contact of lips, slowly complementing the older’s rhythm. They share a sweet, deep kiss; a kiss that both of them had willingly gave in, succumbed to the bursting of their desires and earnest feelings.

 

They were so in love with each other.

 

The two of them lay in bed, hands tightly interlocking, faces peering at one another. They stare and smile in silence, Daniel constantly caressing the older’s face and using his thumb, he carefully brushes the older’s beautiful constellation much to his delight.

“Hyung, what are we?” Daniel did not mean to initiate the said conversation however he just couldn’t help but be curious as to what the older feels inside his heart. “I just love you so much and, you know, we still kinda don’t talk about it-” He fidgets a bit, still caressing the older’s face, “—us and our relationship.”

The younger expecting the older to grow cold and quiet, only lets out a small chuckle. “You _dumbass_ ,” says the older, still laughing and Daniel can’t help himself but follow suit. “Whatever you want us to be, Niel-ah. I’m fine with everything because I love you so much and I’m thankful that you’re here by my side, _always_.”

The two men stay still again, looking at the void provided by the upper bunk. They look at it quietly, thinking of everything, recollecting all of the moments they’ve gone through, good and bad. Daniel stares at Seongwoo softly and proceeds to lay on his chest, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

 

“Boyfriends?”

 

“Boyfriends.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> got a little bit side-tracked from writing my main entry because i badly wanted to write a fic that involved sleepy seongwoo lmao. this was kind of inspired from the sealies in daniel's fansign yesterday. i'm so sorry for the quality, i just speed wrote this in an hour and i just woke up, without any breakfast at all. lmao
> 
> comments would be greatly appreciated! uwu


End file.
